Conventionally developed liquid-contained ornaments mostly present changes in the inner view provided by the flowing liquid and in the outer formation of the ornament ifself. Attempts have been made to combine such liquid-contained ornament with a desk clock to form a so-called Liquid-Ornamental Desk Clock. A simplified liquid-ornamental desk clock includes a small electronic clock directly adhered to a liquid-contained ornament, directly providing the consumer or user both a changeful flowing liquid view and the time indication. This simple liquid-ornamental desk clock usually has rough appearance and has a dial which blocks the beautiful view provided by the liquid. There is also much finely designed liquid-ornamental desk clock which includes a desk clock attached to a base of the liquid ornament, the dial and accordingly the time indication of the desk clock is reflected on an outer surface of the liquid-contained ornament by means of refraction and reflection provided by the liquid and the curved glass container surface of the ornament, respectively. Such finely designed liquid-ornamental desk clock has substantially met the requirement of most consumers and is widely accepted and adored by them. This type of liquid-ornamental desk clock is, however, not adjustable in its inclination which is usually set by the manufacturer during the production and therefore, fails to fully extend it function to some users of different heights or at different viewing angles that are inconsistent with the reflection and refraction angles set for the liquid-ornamental desk clock by the manufacturer. Sometimes, the user has to adjust the inclination of the entire liquid-ornamental desk clock to show the time indication within his or her visual field by means of inserting some thing under the latter. Such manner of inclination adjustment is surely inconvenient and annoying to the user and has largely affected the esthetics and accordingly the practical value of the liquid-ornamental desk clock.